


Version Quelconque

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Multiple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon





	1. POV - Justine

Vendredi 15 Mars 2013, 9h

Direction l’EPS. Mon prof, M. Chauffage, et moi, parlotons un peu. Rien de très intéressant me direz-vous. Tiens, qui vois-je au loin ? Ne serait-ce ma chère prof d’Histoire-Géo ? Si c’est elle !   
Bizarre, elle a dû aller chercher un truc au Carrefour non loin d’ici… Elle habite complètement de l’autre d’Homarville, à genre une demi-heure du collège. Oh, qui suis-je ?

Je suis Justine Lhotar en 305 au Collège de l’Esplanade. Tout le monde m’appelle Justine ici, Juju ou Ju pour les intimes. J’adore l’Histoire-Géographie depuis que je suis en 6ème. Peu importe le prof que c’était. Ce n’était pas tout à fait ça en début d’année de 3ème mais bon, c’est du passé. Une semaine sur deux, le Vendredi, j’ai EPS de 8h30 à 10h30. Les autres semaines, j’enchaîne Français puis Histoire, je n’ai qu’à descendre un étage pour arriver en Histoire c’est cool. Juste que je dors en Français mais bon, je ne vais pas dire quand même que la prof est chiante… Je n’aime juste pas le Français, pour moi c’est se compliquer la vie pour rien… Vous voyez le genre.   
Dans ma classe, la 305, il va sans conteste de dire que la professeure détestée de tout le monde est la prof d’Histoire-Géo, Mme Maucin. Sérieusement, quand je dis ça, pas tout le monde, enfin pas tout à fait. Bah oui, pour moi, c’est la meilleure prof qu’on a cette année. Ils sont justes trop bêtes pour reconnaître sa juste valeur ces blaireaux.

Donc, oui, c’est bien elle que je viens d’apercevoir. M. Chauffage lui dit bonjour, je fais de même, mais au moment où elle devait sûrement s’apprêter à nous passer le bonjour aussi, elle glisse sur une des dernières plaques de verglas. Je me demande tout de même si c’en était une ou si c’était juste un autre truc glissant, mais ce n’est pas ça la question. A ce moment, j’accours vers la prof en criant :  
« Madame, ça va ?!  
-Oui, dit-elle en essayant de se relever. Je suis juste tomb… Aïe !  
-Madame, dis-je effrayée, vous en êtes sûre ?!  
-Non, plus vraiment… Je me demande si je ne me suis pas cassé quelque chose…  
-Monsieur, je me retourne alors vers M. Chauffage, qui a aussi assisté à la scène, ça ne vous dérangerait pas que j’aille l’aider à aller au moins jusqu’au collège ? »  
Je ne sais ni où j’ai trouvé le courage de lui demander, ni comment ça se fait qu’il ait accepté, mais en tout cas, moi ça m’arrange. Mais je ne me sens pas très à l’aise à l’idée que je vais devoir aider ma prof d’Histoire à marcher, car oui, vous seriez mal à l’aise à ma place je pense. Il faut que je vous parle un peu d’elle non ?

Bon, alors, c’est simple. Mme Maucin, c’est le genre de prof que si elle n’est pas là, t’aimerais pas avoir ce qui la cloue chez elle. C’est à croire que même avec la grippe elle viendrait faire cours. C’est vrai qu’elle ne fait pas de pitié, c’est tout le monde pareil. A certains, elle fait même peur, comme Elisa en Latin, qui la faisait flipper pendant son Brevet Blanc. Les cours ? Courts et rapides, surtout rapides d’ailleurs.   
Bref, la raison pourquoi je vous parle d’elle comme ça c’est qu’elle a la classe de ma meilleure amie juste après, et que pour ça j’ai un peur qu’elle fasse cours quand même avec le risque qu’elle tombe avant d’entrer dans sa classe, qui au deuxième étage du bâtiment A, au fond du couloir unique : A24.

Je prends donc ma professeure sur mon épaule, et j’en suis mal à l’aise. Je n’ose rien dire, tout ce que je peux faire c’est l’aider à aller jusqu’au collège et la regarder souffrir. Triste vie. Nous sommes enfin arrivées au collège. On entre par la grille, je vois ma prof qui commence presque à pleurer de douleur… C’est vrai qu’elle ne s’est pas ratée… Elle s’est claqué la nuque à même le sol mine de rien… Et si je revois les images correctement, elle a aussi cassé son avant-bras gauche. Sa cheville, si elle n’a pas réussi à se lever, elle a dû se la tordre. Je n’aimerais pas beaucoup être à sa place. 

Heureusement pour moi, l’infirmière est là. Je dépose donc ma professeure, m’apprête à repartir en EPS, mais on me demande de rester. Je me demande bien pourquoi, sauf si… Oh non pas ça !!! NON !!!  
Je dois aider Mme Maucin. Esplanade Logic. Elle a beau eu s’engueuler avec l’infirmière, que nenni, je me retrouve à aider. Je ne le sens pas… Mais je rate mon heure de Français, ce qui n’est pas si mal. D’ailleurs, je pense que c’est bien la première fois qu’elle va prendre l’ascenseur, la Anne. Oui, Anne. Vous ne saviez pas ? Tant pis vous avez compris.

Heureusement que je me suis déjà servie d’un ascenseur. Et que tout le monde est en cours. Sinon, je n’ose pas imaginer la réaction des élèves. Tant pis. Nous sommes arrivées donc au niveau de la passerelle en gros. Bonjour les problèmes pour l’escalier. Bon, on a bien réussi, mais ce fut long de passer les marches sans qu’elle ne veuille se rebeller. Quand on fut parvenues en A24, j’étais vachement contente. La prof avait déjà installé son fourbi, je n’eus rien à faire, ce qui m’arrangeait. Ça a sonné, elle m’a demandé de faire comme si je n’étais pas là et de me planquer quelque part. J’ai choisi… L’armoire. Finalement, y a un espace où se mettre, même si ce n’est pas très discret.

La classe de ma meilleure amie, la 303, arriva. Ils ne m’ont même pas remarquée, pour une fois que je suis discrète. J’ai entrouvert la porte, on ne sait jamais. J’entends la prof parler, comme à ses habitudes…


	2. Chapter 2

Raphaëlle  
Bonjour, je suis Raphaëlle Garionne en 303 ! Mais tout le monde m’appelle Rapha ici ! On est Vendredi 15 Mars et je suis en Histoire-Géo, comme une semaine sur deux, avec ma prof donc, Tata Anne ! Vous ne connaissez pas ?! C’est Mme Maucin en fait, mais moi et ma meilleure amie Justine en 305 on la surnomme comme ça. Y a pas mal de monde qui la déteste d’ailleurs. Mais moi et Juju, on l’aime bien !!!   
D’ailleurs, elle est un peu bizarre aujourd’hui, Anne. Elle tient son bras gauche en écharpe et boite. Je me demande si c’est grave d’ailleurs… Mais je ne pense pas, sinon elle n’aurait pas pu arriver en A24. Ou elle serait encore au sol alors, en train de manger la poussière. D’ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai cette impression, mais je sens que Justine est près d’ici. Pourtant elle est en Course d’Orientation, à l’autre bout d’Homarville… Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser au fait que ma professeure boite. C’est trop étrange pour ne pas être grave. Oui, c’est ça, il y a un truc grave derrière ça. C’est juste trop gros pour ne pas être remarqué. Ma classe, comme d’habitude, ne fait pas gaffe à ça. Après tout, ils détestent tous autant Mme Maucin, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils feraient attention à ça. Et finalement, c’est peut-être mieux comme cela. Au moins, aucun d’entre eux n’aurait l’idée de la faire tomber ou ce genre de truc. Elle a d’ailleurs de la chance que ce ne soit pas son bras droit qui lui fasse mal à l’Anne, sinon elle ne pourrait pas écrire, puisqu’elle est droitière. C’est plus discret quand même… 

Tiens, la pouf derrière moi, Chloé, a mis son sac au beau milieu de l’allée. Si je rêve et qu’en fait Mme Maucin ne boite pas, ça devrait aller. Mais si elle… Mais non Rapha, c’est impossible tu le sais bien… Oh merde.

La prof vient de trébucher sur le sac de cette poufiasse. Chloé, JE TE HAIS ! Le pire, c’est qu’elle fait semblant de rien cette sal… Ok ok j’arrête. Donc nous verrons si elle se relève de sa chute, j’espère que oui…

Justine

J’ai entendu un bruit bizarre. Comme si Mme venait de trébucher sur un sac. Près de la carte, hors c’est en dehors de mon champ de vue, et vu que je ne dois pas me faire repérer, me voilà hors de capacité d’agir…


	3. POV - Anne

AÏE !!! Mais qu’est-ce c’est que ça ?! Ca foutait quoi dans l’allée ?!  
Ma cheville me fait affreusement mal… Mais je dois me relever, car je sais que mon état lève des doutes… Mon avant-bras gauche hors d’usage, je dois me débrouiller avec mon bras droit. Aller, courage Anne…

OUARGH ! Je n’ai jamais eu aussi mal en essayant de me relever… Je crois que ma cheville droite aussi est hors d’usage. Mais Raphaëlle doute déjà… Heureusement que Justine ne peut pas me voir, sinon… Je n’ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait… Et ce n’est pas près de sonner… 

« Madame ?! Ça va ?!  
-Oui Raphaëlle, ça va…  
-Vous êtes sûre ?  
-Oui… » Dis-je en me relevant enfin, non sans douleur.

Je ne sais pas si je serais en mesure d’assurer mes cours aujourd’hui. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre du retard. Il faut que je retienne ma douleur.

Certains élèves me demandent d’écrire au tableau… Mais à la minute même où j’ai commencé à aller au tableau, je suis retombée. Cela me fait si mal… J’espère que Justine n’a pas vu la scène… Mais Raphaëlle si… Va-t-elle m’aider ? Oh ; je sens que je pars… Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui m’arrive depuis ce matin, je dors à moitié… Je ne peux me relever mais j’ignore…

Deux heures plus tard…

J’émerge… Je n’ai aucune idée d’où je suis, il y a juste de grandes fenêtres avec des stores, comme au collège… Je ne me sens pas à ma place et surtout… Je suis au lit… C’est l’infirmerie ici ?!  
Non, ça ne peut pas être l’infirmerie… Si c’est bien ce que je crois, je me suis faite hospitalisée… Mais ce n’est pas possible ! Je vais prendre un retard fou ! Mes cours, je vais devoir entièrement me réorganiser ! La catastrophe ! Je regarde vite fait l’heure, il est déjà 13h… 

Je ne sais comment Pierre va réagir… Je me sens quand même gênée d’être ici… Mais qui a appelé le SAMU ? Sûrement Raphaëlle, ou peut-être un collègue passant par-là, ou un surveillant…


End file.
